Et si L'Ordre du Phénix ?
by alana chantelune
Summary: De faux extraits de ce qu'aurait pu être le tome 5... Je les laisse malgré la sortie de L'Ordre du Phénix, ça pourrait me servir...
1. Des examens et un Patmol

****

Et si. . . L'Ordre du Phénix ?

  
**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

Spoilers : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments.

Résumé **général** : Imaginez-vous regardant dans une boule de cristal. Vous apercevez la couverture d'un livre : _" Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix_ ". Le livre s'ouvre, et les pages se tournent d'elles-même... Parfois elles restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que vous lisiez plusieurs paragraphes, d'autre fois seulement quelques lignes… En fait, voici de faux extraits du futur tome cinq.

  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et le monde des sorciers ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste comme ça et je n'en tire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir d'écrire.

****

Premiers extraits : Des examens et un Patmol 

__

***

Le professeur Chourave leur annonça dès le premier cours que l'examen pratique de fin d'année consisterait en un exposé.

" Vous vous mettrez par équipes de deux, un Gryffondor avec un Poufsouffle. Puis, je vous donnerai au hasard une plante dont vous devrez vous occuper vous-même vous chercherez comment l'élever et comment en tirer des produits magiques. A la fin de l'année, vous présenterez votre travail, et cela comptera pour la moitié de la note. L'interrogation écrite et l'interrogation pratique compteront pour l'autre moitié de votre BUSE. "

Harry fit équipe avec Justin Finch –Fletchey, Hermione avec Hanna Abbot. Ron maugréait :

" S'occuper d'une Tortilleuse toute l'année, génial ! Elle est toute petite, mais elle cherche déjà à m'agripper ! " 

" Tu râle parce que tu travailles avec Eloïse Mindgen ! " dit Hermione. " Tu as tort, elle est gentille et travailleuse. " 

A leur grande inquiétude, Hagrid leur annonça que leur BUSE de Soins aux Créatures Magiques consisterait aussi en un projet autour d'un animal. Beaucoup d'élèves blêmirent.

" A ton avis, " souffla Ron à Harry " ce sera des Veracrasses ou des Scroutts à Pétard ? " 

Mais Dumbledore devait avoir discuté des projets avec Hagrid, car il ne leur confia que des animaux inoffensifs et de petite taille dans l'ensemble. Harry et Ron héritèrent d'une petite boule de poils

" C'est un Fourreux. " expliqua Hagrid. 

Quand Harry voulu le caresser, l'animal poussa un rugissement de lion qui fit trembler la cabane. Les élèves s'immobilisèrent.

" Son cri sert à éloigner les prédateurs." ajouta Hagrid avec regret. " Il n'a que de toutes petites dents. " 

Le professeur Figg n'élevait jamais la voix, restait toujours d'un calme olympien, et pourtant se faisait obéir sans problèmes. Sa capacité à noter tous les détails en ayant l'air de rien en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques cours elle annonça aux Gryffondors qu'ils allaient passer un test.

" Les examens n'ont lieu qu'à la fin de l'année ! " protesta Dean Thomas.

" J'ai parlé de test, pas d'examen. " 

Elle ouvrit une boite d'ou s'envolèrent ce qui ressemblait à une douzaine de cognards miniatures. 

" Si ces sphères étaient des vampires, que feriez-vous ? " 

Les sphères se mirent aussitôt à foncer sur les élèves, qui s'éparpillèrent dans la classe en criant. 

" Oh non ! Elle nous refait me coup des lutins de Lockhart ! " s'exclama Ron. Aïe ! 

Une sphère venait de la frapper au dos. Seamus attrapa une chaise et tenta d'écarter une boule qui fonçait sur lui et Lavande. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dos à dos, leurs baguettes à la main. Dean les rejoignit et lança un sort de Répulsion sur la sphère la plus proche, mais elle revint aussitôt à la charge. 

" Ron, Hermione, le sortilège d'Entrave ! " hurla Harry.

" _Impedimenta_ ! " crièrent-ils, figeant trois sphères en plein vol.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Seamus, Parvati et Neville se protégeaient tant bien que mal avec des chaises tandis que Lavande essayait de repousser les sphères à la manière de Dean.

" Venez par ici ! " leur enjoignit Hermione.

Ils avaient réussit à figer la moitié des sphères. Le professeur Figg les regardait avec attention.

" Harry ! Tu t'es entraîné au sort du Bouclier ! " dit Ron. " Vas-y ! "

Harry se souvenait que ses boucliers magiques n'étaient pas très efficaces mais il s'exécuta. De son côté, Hermione tenta de stupéfixier les sphères, mais le maléfice fut inopérant et elle en reçut une à la tempe.

" Ca va ? Hermione ? Ouch ! " fit Harry en évitant une boule. " Si seulement on avait des battes de Quidditch... " 

" Tu veux dire comme ça ? " cria Seamus en frappant une sphère avec son livre.

Celle-ci alla s'écraser contre un mur et ne bougea plus.

" Ouais ! Ca marche ! Aïe ! " grimaça t-il en étant frappé au bras.

" Harry, le sortilège d'entrave ne dure pas longtemps ! " gémit Hermione qui se frottait la tempe.

Les élèves étaient regroupés en tortue, les uns avec des chaises, les autres avec leur baguette, tandis que les sphères encore libres tournoyaient autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'Harry la remarqua…

" Celle-là, la petite, pourquoi elle n'attaque pas ? " demanda t-il à Ron.

" Laquelle ? " hurla Ron. " _Impédimenta_ ! " fit-il et une sphère s'immobilisa à cinquante centimètre de son visage.

" Celle plus claire, là ! " lui montra Harry. " Faut l'avoir ! "

" Tu ne vas pas l'amener ici ! " protesta Ron.

A ce moment, Neville brandit sa chaise et la fracassa sur une des sphère immobilisées. La vue de la chaise et de la sphère en morceau incita probablement le professeur a stopper le test. Elle frappa dans ses mains et les sphères retournèrent dans leur boîte.

" Hé bien ! " fit-elle en souriant. " Ce fut bien instructif, ne pensez-vous pas ? Vous manquez de rapidité de réflexion, et de certaine connaissances, mais vous avez une qualité primordiale : l'esprit d'équipe. Allez vous asseoir, nous allons parler de tout cela. Ah, Neville, vous avez appris les sortilèges de Réparation avec le professeur Flitwick, je crois ? Pourriez-vous redonner sa forme à cette pauvre chaise qui vous a servie de massue ? "

Neville la regarda avec appréhension, mais elle souriait. Il leva donc sa baguette et bafouilla un " _Reparo _". Hop ! La chaise fut comme neuve. Il n'y avait qu'un pied un peu plus court que les autres, et Neville écouta la fin du cours avec une chaise bancale.

" Attends, Pattenrond… Joyeux Noël ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " 

" On se le demande ! " répondit Ron en s'approchant de l'énorme paquet qui s'était remit à bouger. " Il y a une carte… " 

" C'est peut-être un piège ! " dit Hermione, apeurée.

" Ou un animal bizarre envoyé par Hagrid ! " renchérit Ron.

Harry penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution, mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. Un animal envoyé par Hagrid avait toutes les chances d'être un danger public. Pourtant, Pattenrond se frottait au paquet en ronronnant.

" Pattenrond n'a pas l'air effrayé. " remarqua Harry.

Il s'approcha du paquet, arracha la carte du nœud ou elle était glissée et recula pour la lire. La boîte vibra encore. L'écriture fine et élégante rassura aussitôt Harry.

" C'est de Dumbledore ! " dit-il en la tendant aux autres.

__

" Voici un cadeau d'un ami à toi qui assurera ta sécurité autant qu'il te fera plaisir. " lut Ron, intrigué. " Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? "

" Sûrement pas un piège ! " dit Harry en défaisant le nœud.

Quand il souleva le couvercle, une énorme forme sombre jaillit de la boîte et le fit tomber. Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur, mais se rassura en voyant le gros chien noir lécher la joue de Harry.

" Sirius ! " s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix. 


	2. Rencart avec les Serpentard

****

Et si. . . L'Ordre du Phénix ?

  
**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

****

Spoilers : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments.

****

Résumé **général** : Imaginez-vous regardant dans une boule de cristal. Vous apercevez la couverture d'un livre : _" Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix_ ". Le livre s'ouvre, et les pages se tournent d'elles-même... Parfois elles restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que vous lisiez plusieurs paragraphes, d'autre fois seulement quelques lignes… En fait, voici de faux extraits du futur tome cinq.

  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling est la seule et l'unique Maîtresse du monde des sorciers, moi je suis qu'une emprunteuse. . .

****

Nouveaux extraits : Rencart avec les Serpentard 

***

Ce soir là, ils se glissèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'au rendez-vous. Harry avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où. Arrivé dans le petit salon, ils inspectèrent la pièce qui semblait vide. C'est alors qu'un grincement les fit sursauter.

" A l'heure, Potter et compagnie. " grogna un grand garçon qui sortait d'un cagibi.

Harry le reconnu immédiatement : Bole, l'un de batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Bole était un grand jeune homme massif, au visage fermé, toujours agressif quand il ouvrait la bouche, ce qui était rare. Milicent Bulstrode se tenait derrière lui. Un instant, Harry pensa que la jeune Serpentard avait manigancé un piège pour eux. L'autre batteur de Serpentard, Derrick, une autre grosse brute, était-il là également pour se venger de toutes les défaites de leur équipe ? Absurde ! De plus, Derrick avait quitté l'école l'année dernière.

Ron et Hermione avaient sortis leurs baguettes.

" Du calme. " dit Milicent. " On est pas là pour se battre ! " 

" Alors, pourquoi ce rendez-vous nocturne, Bulstrode? " demanda sèchement Hermione. " Et avec Bole ? " 

Le batteur s'avança jusqu'à la porte et se pencha pour examiner le couloir.

" On attend les autres. " répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

" Les autres ? " s'écria Ron. " Harry, je te l'avait dit, c'est un sale coup qu'ils préparent ! Malefoy et sa bande vont débarquer. Mais on se laissera pas faire comme ça ! " clama t-il à l'adresse des deux Serpentards.

" Mais ferme-là, tu vas attirer Peeves ! " grinça Milicent.

Elle s'était approchée de la porte elle aussi et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à attitude défensive des trois Gryffondors. Il y eut un silence. Pis des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans le couloir. Bientôt, trois petits coups furent frappés. Bole soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte. Trois Serpentards entrèrent dans le salon. Le premier était Blaise Zabini, le préfèt de cinquième année qui faisait partie de la clique de Malefoy. La suivante était une fille plus jeune aux épais cheveux châtains noués en un natte maladroite, et qui semblait très inquiète de se retrouver là. Harry ne savait plus où il l'avait déjà vu. La dernière, Harry la reconnu tout de suite : Margaret Williams, la préfète-en-chef, une fille mince et distante.

Bole ferma la porte et resta près tandis que les autres s'avancaient vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. De toute évidence, Milicent n'avait pas menti, elle voulait vraiment discuter. Margaret ne se serait jamais risquer à provoquer les ennuis. Elle était aussi stricte sur les principes que Percy, et n'était pas très appréciée, hormis par les professeurs.

" Bonsoir, Potter. " dit-elle, le visage aussi sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. " Merci d'avoir accepté le rendez-vous de Milicent. "

" Et on pourrait enfin savoir pourquoi vous vouliez nous parler ? " demanda Ron, sarcastique.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent. 

" Bon, " dit gentiment Hermione " asseyez-vous ce sera mieux. " 

Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'elle avait reconnue sa supérieure. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, Harry et Ron à coté d'elle. Les Serpentard s'installèrent à leur tout sur des poufs et des fauteuils, sauf Bole, qui continuait à faire le guet à côté de la porte. Enfin, Margaret se lança. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

" C'est difficile… C'est à propos de ce qui se passe… A l'école et ailleurs… " 

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

" Tu veux parler de Voldemort ? " lâcha Harry 

Tout le monde sursauta. Les Serpentards le regardèrent avec crainte et la plus jeune réprima un cri. Margaret hocha la tête. 

" Voici Anaïs Langley. " dit-elle en désignant la fille à la natte. " Elle est en deuxième année. La semaine dernière… " 

Margaret s'arrêta, une expression de pitié sur le visage. La petite baissa la tête.

" La semaine dernière, des élèves de deuxième et troisième année… se sont moquées d'elle… d'une façon qui…qui a très mal tourné. Je ne vais pas vous le raconter. Enfin, ils se sont amusés à l'humilier et son chat a été … jeté dans la cheminée. " 

Hermione poussa un cri. Harry et Ron étaient horrifiés.

" Madame Pomfresh l'a soigné. " répondit Margaret à la question silencieuse d'Hermione. " Mais il n'a plus voulut entrer dans notre salle commune. Madame Pomfresh a accepté de le garder. "

" Ils ont été punis ? Ceux qui ont fait ça ? " demanda Hermione d'un ton assuré. 

Margaret eut une grimace. 

" Ils ont du aider Hagrid à laver les Kneazles qu'ils a obtenu pour ses cours, mais ils ont juré que c'était un accident. Et ils ont réussi à éviter une deuxième punition en affirmant qu'ils avaient juste chahuté Anaïs. Mais ce n'était pas du chahut. Lui faire ça devant toute la salle commune… "

Anaïs avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Harry eut un serrement au cœur en voyant combien elle avait l'air terrorisée.

" Pourquoi nous raconter ça ? " demanda Ron, mais il avait perdu sa dureté envers les Serpentards.

" Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'il y a eut une dispute entre Anaïs et deux filles de troisième années. Elle affirmaient qu'Anaïs ne méritait pas leur aide pour les devoirs - j'ai organisé avec les deux autres préfets une aide aux devoirs dans la salle commune, deux fois par semaine – parce que selon elles, une fille comme elle ne le méritait pas et n'avait même rien à faire à Poudlard. " 

Harry regarda Hermione. Ils avaient tous compris où Margaret voulait en venir.

" Anaïs s'est défendue, et quand elle est en colère, elle a des arguments qui font mal. " continua Margaret en regardant la fillette qui lui sourit timidement. " D'autres élèves s'en sont mêlé, et ça a dégénéré. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais quasiment personne n'a aidé Anaïs. " 

Il y eut un silence. Blaise et Milicent avaient la tête baissée. 

" Je regrette. " murmura Blaise. " Mais Malefoy et les autres regardaient ça en riant et je n'ai pas osé les défier, eux. " 

" Vous aussi, vous êtes de familles Moldues ? " demanda Hermione.

Milicent et Margaret approuvèrent. Mais Blaise secoua la tête. 

" Mon père l'était. Mais s'ils le savaient… " 

" Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien fait alors que tous les Serpentards s'en prenaient à une fille parce qu'elle est une enfant de Moldu ? Alors que ton père est dans la même situation ? " résuma Ron, dégoûté.

" Tu ne sais pas ! " s'écria Milicent. " Tu ne sais rien ! " 

" On est là pour ça. " tempéra Margaret. " Ce n'est pas la première fois que de tels échauffourées arrivent. Avant, c'était juste quelques réflexions de temps en temps, ils les laissaient un peu à l'écart. Mais depuis la rentrée, c'est de pire en pire. Tous ceux qui pensent comme Malefoy s'en prennent aux enfants de moldus ou à ceux qui n'ont pas de " sang pur ". Ils ne sont pas si nombreux, mais beaucoup ne disent rien ou les suivent pour se faire bien voir… ou pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Même ceux qui ont des moldus dans leurs famille… L'atmosphère est intolérable. C'est pour ça qu'on est nombreux à travailler à la bibliothèque, maintenant. La salle commune est devenue une zone de passage contrôlée par cette bande. Même les sixième et les septième années n'osent rien. Tout le monde a peur maintenant… " 

Margaret ne cachait pas son amertume. Harry avait écouté avec attention. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'à Serpentard aussi il y avait des enfants de Moldus, comme Hermione. C'est alors que Bole, de la porte, intervint.

" Tu nous oublie, Margaret. "

La préfète-en-chef approuva.

" Je crois que ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été nommé préfète-en-chef et qu'ils ont choisit Blaise pour préfet. Ca leur fait les pieds à ces idiots ! Mais c'est dur. Ils n'acceptent pas mon autorité. Même retirer des points à notre maison ne les a pas calmé. Au contraire, ça les a aidés à en monter d'autres contre moi. Je suis quasiment la seule, avec Dick, à tenir tête. Même mon amie Carolyn a préférée se taire, alors que son père est un moldu. "

" Elle se tait toujours, même quand un prof l'interroge ! " jeta Bole.

" Tes commentaires inutiles, tu te les garde, Dick ! " grinça Margaret.

Ron tourna son attention vers le batteur. 

" Dis-donc, pourquoi tu est là toi ? Tes parents sont sorciers tous les deux non ? Et Malefoy est ton capitaine ! Je comprend pas vraiment ! "

Harry, Hermione, mais aussi les trois jeunes Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui. Le grand garçon s'approcha d'eux.

" C'est vrai. " répondit-il. " Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que Serpentard gagne le prochain match contre Gryffondor, la coupe de Quidditch et celle des 4 maisons. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te battre, Potter ! " dit-il d'une voix dure en s'approchant de lentement d'Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Ron et Hermione avaient repris leur attitude défensive.

" Mais il y a un détail. Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est McKinnon. "

Harry eut un regard interloqué, qu'il échangea avec Milicent et Blaise. Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ron ouvrit la bouche.

" Oui. " dit Bole en jetant un regard à ce dernier. " Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler des McKinnon. " reprit-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry réfléchit.

" J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… C'est Hagrid qui m'en a parlé…De grands sorciers, non ? " 

" C'est ça. Les McKinnon étaient de très grands sorciers, et ce depuis des siècles. Ils avaient aussi une place importante en politique, car le chef de la famille était baron. Ils étaient toujours au fait de la situation dans le monde moldu et beaucoup travaillaient au ministère ils partageaient leur vie entre les deux mondes et permettaient une certaine liaison. "

Harry se souvint : les McKinnon avaient été éliminés par Voldemort. Il écouta Bole avec une attention renouvelée. Celui-ci avait parlé avec un orgueil non dissimulé, mais sa voix baissa.

" Un jour, alors que je n'avais qu'un an (Harry calcula : cela devait être un ou deux ans avant sa propre naissance), presque toute ma famille fut assassinée par Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Mon grand-père et ses deux frères avaient, à eux trois, huit enfants. Tous de très grands sorciers. Le frère cadet de ma mère avait été deux fois champion d'Angleterre et une fois vice-champion du monde de duel. Cinq d'entre eux étaient mariés, certains avaient déjà des enfants… Ce jour là c'était le début des vacances, et presque tout le monde était au manoir familial. Mes parents étaient en déplacement en Italie avec moi. Mon père travaille au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. " 

Bole fit une pause. Sa voix devint un peu tremblante.

" Il n'y a eut que deux survivants. Ma cousine Juliette, qui avait cinq ans, et Sylvia Velasquez, la fiancée de mon oncle, qui s'étaient enfuies dans la campagne. Mon arrière-grand-mère, mon grand-père, sa femme, ses frères et leurs épouses, leurs enfants, leurs conjoints, même trois de mes cousins dont le plus jeune avait dix ans, les domestiques, sorciers ou moldus… " énuméra Bole, et Harry frissonna. " Tous morts. Des McKinnon, il ne reste que ma mère, moi, ma cousine, et ceux qui étaient absents ce jour-là : ma grand-tante qui a perdu la tête après ça, et un cousin de ma mère. C'est le dernier à porter le nom et le titre de baron. " 

Bole regarda les trois Gryffondor avec un regard d'acier.

" Alors quand on se retrouve dans ce vieux manoir familial que mon cousin n'entretient plus, avec la grand-tante Mary qui dit n'importe quoi en croyant que son mari, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants sont encore là, avec ces grandes pièces vides, et silencieuses qui devraient être remplies de cousins et cousines de tous âges, avec des grands-parents qui ne seraient pas seulement des portraits, on n'a pas envie d'être ne serait-ce que complaisant avec une bande d'aspirants Mangemorts ! " 

Bole avait presque crié à la fin de sa tirade. Même les Serpentards le regardait gravement. Harry se dit que sa rage et son agressivité n'étaient qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait. Il était évident qu'il avait de la peine à raconter tout ceci.

" Ils ne me disent pas grand-chose parce que je suis un bon batteur, " reprit-il d'une voix rauque en parlant de ses camarades de classe, " mais ils me reprochent souvent de soutenir Margaret. Ca les a soufflé, la première fois, ricana t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Mais hormis nous deux, et la petite Anaïs, il n'y a personne qui se rebiffe à Serpentard. " 

" Ce dont j'ai peur, "dit Margaret, " c'est que l'an prochain, plus personne ne soit là pour protéger les nouveaux. Quand j'ai su ce qu'ils avaient fait à Anaïs, je me suis occupée d'eux. J'en ai aussi parlé à Rogue, même si il vaut mieux régler ça sans lui. "

" Rogue ! " cracha Bole. " Malefoy est dans ses petits papiers, y'a rien à en tirer ! " 

" Je ne pense pas, répondit tranquillement Margaret. Il ne voudra pas agir à moins d'y être forcé. Mais il s'arrangera pour nous faciliter les choses. " 

" Il t'a dit ça ? " s'étonna Zabini.

" Non, pas comme ça. Mais c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes compris quand je suis allée le voir. Vous apprendrez à avoir une conversation à deux niveaux, un jour. " sourit Margaret.

Elle était calme et droite, contrastant avec la nervosité des autres, mal à l'aise dans leurs fauteuils Bole faisait les cent pas autour d'eux. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, qui avaient l'air sombres. Margaret reprit la parole.

" Voilà ce qu'on voulait te dire, Potter. Que non ne sommes pas tous du coté de Malefoy, même si on n'est pas du coté de Gryffondor. En fait, la rivalité des maisons n'a plus trop d'importance dans le contexte actuel, à mon avis. " continua t-elle en ignorant la moue de désapprobation de Bole. " Ce ne sont que des enfantillages par rapport au retour de …Tu-Sais-Qui. Et surtout, que les premiers à en souffrir, ce sont les Serpentards. Tu n'imagine pas ce que doivent subir les plus jeunes. L'an prochain, je ne serai plus là, et ce sera pire. "

" J'ai la trouille. " avoua carrément Milicent. " J'ai tout le temps la trouille. Que Pansy et les autres me laissent tomber, puis qu'on me mette à l'écart, et ensuite, qu'ils m'insultent et me pourrissent la vie. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Anaïs, on ne peut plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors voilà, on va résister. Mais on trahira pas Serpentard. La meilleure solution, avons-nous décidé, c'est d'être les meilleurs partout pour clouer le bec aux autres. Mais de là à les affronter… " 

Avec sa forte carrure, Milicent semblait singulièrement pataude tant elle était mal à l'aise. Il y eut un profond silence. Harry ne savais que dire. Margaret attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part. Il regarda Ron et Hermione, qui avaient l'air aussi gênés que lui. Margaret soupira et reprit la parole :

" Je comprends que ce soit bizarre pou vous. " murmura t-elle. " On voulait seulement que vous le sachiez. Si vous pouviez faire comprendre à d'autre, mine de rien, qu'on est pas tous comme Malefoy, et que ce soit plus facile au moins en dehors de la salle commune… Je sais pas trop comment faire. On voulait juste que vous soyez au courant. " 

Harry hocha la tête.

" On restera discrets. " promit-il. " Et on demandera aux Gryffondors et aux autres maisons d'être vigilants. Ca ira Anaïs ? " demanda t-il à la petite Serpentard.

Elle rougit quand il s'adressa à elle. Harry se souvint alors d'elle : elle avait fait partie de celles qui s'étaient proposées pour l'accompagner au bal de Noël, l'an passé ! ! Une Serpentard qui n'hésitait pas à s'adresser à un Gryffondor pour le bal, et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds : Harry eut une bouffée de sympathie pour elle. Anaïs hocha la tête en chuchotant un " merci " à peine audible. 

Margaret se leva.

" Il faut qu'on se quitte. Si il y a un problème particulier, Blaise et moi nous pouvons facilement prendre comme prétexte de venir parler à Hermione. Mais il faut faire attention durant les réunion des préfets : Patrick Bright, le préfet des sixième années est à la botte de Malefoy. " 

" Entendu ! " répondit Hermione avec chaleur.

Ils serrèrent la main des Serpentards, et Bole fit sortir les trois plus jeunes en avance. 

" Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas tous ensemble. " expliqua t-il.

Il attendit un moment. Margaret, à coté d'Hermione, murmura en le regardant :

" Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il est si renfermé et violent, parfois. Ce doit pas être facile dans sa famille. A mon avis, ils ne parlent pas assez depuis la tragédie. Ca se voit que ça le fait souffrir... " 

" Il faut savoir mettre des mots sur les choses. " répondit Hermione avec philosophie.

Et puis elle jeta un œil sur Margaret et sourit. Elle s'approcha de la porte et fit signe à Harry et Ron de la suivre.

" On va y aller. Attendez au moins dix minutes avant votre tour ! " 

" Salut ! " dirent Harry et Ron en se dépêchant de la suivre.

Ils filèrent en direction de leur tour.

" Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on parte si brusquement ? " ronchonna Ron. " Les autres étaient pas partis depuis assez longtemps, on aurait pu se faire repérer ! "

" Idiot, répondit Hermione, tu n'as pas vu comment elle le regardait ? Elle a des choses à lui dire ! " dit-elle avec malice. 


	3. des lettres, une médaille et un Sirius

****

Et si. . . L'Ordre du Phénix ?

  
**Auteur** : alana (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

****

Spoilers : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments.

****

Résumé **général** : Imaginez-vous regardant dans une boule de cristal. Vous apercevez la couverture d'un livre : _" Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix_ ". Le livre s'ouvre, et les pages se tournent d'elles-même... Parfois elles restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que vous lisiez plusieurs paragraphes, d'autre fois seulement quelques lignes… En fait, voici de faux extraits du futur tome cinq.

  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, il est pas à moi, même si je l'aime beaucoup, et je me ferai jamais de thune sur son dos, je l'aime trop !

****

Nouveaux extraits : Des lettres, une médaille et un Sirius 

***

" Ceci, " dit Dumbledore, " est l'insigne du groupe que j'avais fondé pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses sbires. "

Il tendit à Harry une chaînette d'or avec un médaillon. Un phénix y était représenté.

" C'était celui de ton père. Lui et ta mère faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. " 

" L'Ordre du Phénix… " répéta Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Fumseck.

" J'ai décidé de rassembler ses membres pour agir. Mais j'aimerai que tu garde ce médaillon. Pour tes parents, mais aussi pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait, Harry. " 

Harry contempla l'objet. Il sentait que Dumbledore lui faisait là un grand honneur.

" Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais il me le paiera ! " gronda Hermione en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

" Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! " cria Ron, exaspéré.

C'est alors que Ginny, Parvati et Lavande apparurent en bas des escaliers.

" Hermione, tu devrai venir dans le hall ! " dit Parvati, essoufflée.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Hermione, intriguée.

" On allait manger, " commença Lavande, " et on a vu Peeves… " 

" Il a lancé plein de lettres dans le hall et elles te sont toutes adressées ! " termina Ginny en lui en tendant une.

Hermione devint blanche. 

" Oh non ! Les lettres de Viktor ! " gémit-elle.

Harry se retourna brusquement, un affreux pressentiment lui serrant la poitrine. 

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant la porte, le regard fixé sur Sirius. Il y eut un moment comme suspendu. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius restèrent figés. Et puis le professeur de Métamorphose se reprit et poussa un hurlement.

" BLACK ! "

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, la calmer, mais à ce moment précis, Hagrid apparu derrière elle. Il eut la même réaction qu'elle : stupéfait un court instant, il poussa un cri de surprise et de rage. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, cherchant désespéramment une idée pour éviter la catastrophe. Sirius, lui semblait avoir clairement compris que c'était fichu. Il recula dans la pièce, levant la main pour calmer les deux professeurs. McGonagall sorti sa baguette.

" Ne bougez pas, Black, et éloignez-vous de ces enfants ! " rugit-elle.

" Non, attendez… " 

Mais Hagrid fut plus rapide. Dans un grognement qui le faisait ressembler à un ours, il se jeta sur Sirius et le souleva du sol en l'agrippant à la gorge.

" Misérable ! Traître ! Assassin ! Tu oses t'en prendre à Harry ! " tonna t-il.

" Hagrid, non ! " cria Harry.

Mais le demi-géant secouait le pauvre Sirius comme un prunier. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de libérer sa gorge mais c'était inutile. Hermione hurla à Hagrid de le laisser, et Ron essaya de tirer son bras.

" Hagrid ! Ca suffit ! " dit McGonagall.

Harry se résolut à agir. Sirius devenait pâle comme un linge. Il brandit sa baguette.

" _Experliarmus _! "

Hagrid lâcha sa victime qui retomba sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. McGonagall s'approcha, la baguette pointée sur Sirius, qui se massait la gorge avec une grimace.

" Allez chercher de l'aide, Hagrid, le reste des professeur ! " ordonna t-elle d'une voix dure.

" Non, professeur, attendez, il ne faut pas ! " tenta Ron.

" Monsieur Weasley ! Cet homme doit être ramené à Azkaban le plus vite possible ! Il a tenté de vous tuer ! "

" Non, vous ne comprenez pas… "

" J'y vais, professeur ! " déclara Hagrid d'une voix tremblante de colère.

" Hagrid, non ! "

Harry paniqua. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire pour empêcher Hagrid de sortir fut de le stupéfixier. Cela fit un bruit énorme lorsqu'il tomba par terre, immobile.

" Potter ! " 

Le professeur McGonagall était abasourdie.

" Hermione, va chercher Dumbledore, vite ! " 

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sorti en courant. Harry se résolu à tourner sa baguette vers son professeur.

" Potter ! Mais que faites-vous ? " 

" On est navré, professeur McGonagall, mais Sirius est innocent, faut nous croire… Il y a une raison pour laquelle il est là, il ne veut pas le tuer ! " dit précipitamment Ron.

Il était venu se placer près de la porte et la tenait à demi-fermée. Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

" Le professeur Dumbledore va tout régler, je vous jure ! " 

Harry espérait que la mention du directeur empêcherait la situation d'empirer. Cela sembla marcher. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda tous les trois, puis Hagrid étendu par terre. En état de choc, elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Ce fut l'arrivée d'Hermione et du directeur qui les sauva.

" Minerva, calmez vous, je vous prie. " 

Il fit signe à Hermione de fermer la porte, puis réanima Hagrid. Le garde-chasse s'assit sur son séant et regarda Harry avec surprise et douleur.

" Harry ! Pourquoi a-tu fait ça ? ! " fit-il d'un air hébété.

Harry eut du chagrin de voir Hagrid bouleversé à ce point. Mais Dumbledore s'approcha de Sirius et l'aida à se relever.

" Pas trop de mal, Sirius ? " 

Celui-ci fit un signe affirmatif. Voir leur directeur tendre la main au dangereux criminel acheva les deux professeurs. McGonagall baissa sa baguette, pétrifiée. Hagrid avait la bouche grande ouverte. Dumbledore regarda l'assistance. D'un coup de baguette, il sécurisa la porte et fit apparaître des fauteuils pour tout le monde.

" Bien, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, non ? " 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sirius manqua de nouveau de se faire étrangler par Hagrid. Mais cette fois, le demi-géant l'étouffait en le serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'il sanglotait bruyamment.

" J'ai essayé de te tuer ! Ho, si Harry ne m'en avait pas empêché ! ! ! Pardon ! Toute ces années je t 'en ai voulu alors que tu était innocent ! Toutes ces années à Azkaban ! Et moi qui me plaignais d'y avoir passé quelques mois ! " 

" Hagrid, lâchez-le, vous l'étouffez ! " 

Sirius pu enfin respirer. Hagrid se moucha dans son grand mouchoir à carreaux ave =c un bruit de trompette.

" Désolé. " 

" Y'a pas de mal, Hagrid… "

Sirius avait l'air gêné. Mais c'était envers McGonagall qu'il avait un malaise. La vice directrice n'avait quasiment rien dit. Son visage était passé de la stupéfaction à la pitié, au mépris quand Dumbledore avait parlé de Queudver, à la culpabilité, à la surprise de nouveau… Une telle histoire était dure à avaler. Mais maintenant, elle avait un air impossible à définir.

Dumbledore la regarda. Il semblait attendre sa réaction. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.

" Vous êtes devenu animagus non-déclaré en trois années, à l'âge de quinze ans, sans le dire à personne ? " murmura t-elle.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Ron et Hermione. Leur professeur était plus frappé par ce fait que par l'innocence de Sirius ! Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un comportement qui leur paraissait du plus haut comique. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés, comme un écolier pris en faute.

" Hem, on voulait aider Rémus… "

McGonagall le regarda en secouant la tête.

" Vous étiez pire que ce que j'avais pensé. Jamais je n'ai eut d'élèves comme vous et James ! Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez si attentifs en cours à ce sujet ! "

Il y avait une note d'exaspération dans sa voix, mais Harry la connaissait : elle était impressionnée. Fière. Sirius eut un petit sourire gêné.

" Mais bien sûr ! dit Sirius avec une expression désabusée. Tu as fait tout ça pour James ! Tu étais amoureuse de lui ! "

Harry vit Lupin lever les yeux au ciel. Mais la jeune femme poussa un cri de rage et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale.

" Comment ? " hurla t-elle. " Comment as-tu pu penser…Toutes ces années…J'ai été une idiote !…Et toi…toi…Alors que…Alors que…Tu es bien le plus sinistre des imbéciles ! ! ! " conclut-elle d'une voix stridente avant de quitter la pièce.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius semblait paralysé. Harry, Ron et Hermione, encore essoufflés, restèrent bouche bée. Le professeur McGonagall soupira et lança à Sirius d'une voix un peu effrayée :

" Black, vous n'avez jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines… " 

" Quoi ? " marmonna Sirius, encore sous le choc.

" C'est pourtant clair ! " lança Hermione. " C'est vous qu'elle aimait. Et elle vous aime toujours… "

Rogue ricana. Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

" Ridicule. " dit-il. " Elle passait son temps à me faire des réflexions glaciales, et… "

" Et toi à la taquiner. " souligna Lupin. " Sirius, quand tu as été arrêté, Viviane a été la seule à ne pas croire à ta culpabilité. Elle a tout fait pour te sortir d'Azkaban ou te donner un vrai procès. Nous nous sommes brouillés à cause de ça. Elle as du faire sa vie à l'étranger après s'être disputée avec tout le monde…Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous faisiez pour vous quereller alors qu'il était évident pour tout le monde que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. " 

Il soupira, tandis que le professeur Figg secouait la tête, l'air de dire " Mais quels idiots ! ". Sirius, hébété, le regarda. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans parvenir à parler. Puis il balbutia :

" Non, voyons… " 

" Sirius, " dit calmement Dumbledore, " qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui courir après ? " 


	4. Et si une autre réalité ?

****

Et si. . . L'Ordre du Phénix ?

  
**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

****

Avertissements : aucun en particulier. Ah, si peut-être pour la fin, c'est un peu triste, mais rien de pire que les tomes 3 et 4.

****

Spoilers : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments.

****

Résumé **général** : Imaginez-vous regardant dans une boule de cristal. Vous apercevez la couverture d'un livre : _" Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix_ ". Le livre s'ouvre, et les pages se tournent d'elles-même... Parfois elles restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que vous lisiez plusieurs paragraphes, d'autre fois seulement quelques lignes… En fait, voici de faux extraits du futur tome cinq.

  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et le monde des sorciers ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste comme ça et je n'en tire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir d'écrire.

****

Nouveaux extraits : Et si... une autre vie ?

***

Au moment même où Harry toucha la sphère, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, tout se disloqua en un tourbillon, et il se sentit tomber dans le néant et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Mais son cri fut comme aspiré par les ténèbres qui l'aspirèrent.

On l'appelait. Encore à moitié endormi, il grogna. On l'appela encore une fois et il réussit à répondre un "oui " plus audible que ses marmonnements. Mais il ne fit que remuer et resta allongé dans une douce tiédeur. C'est alors que quelque chose de lourd tomba sur lui et le piétina avec de grands cris surexcités :

" Harry ! Harry ! Debout, aller, lève-toi, ca y est, c'est aujourd'hui ! Debout ! Lève-toi ! " 

Harry avait le souffle coupé par les rebondissements qui lui martelaient le dos. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal mais il fut alors tiré par la manche de son pyjama.

" Vite, vite, aller, viens, c'est l'heure ! "

Manquant de tomber de son lit, Harry mit de l'ordre dans ses idées : où était-il ? Il le savait. Il se mit à crier assez fort pour être entendu :

" Ca va, ça va, Eric ! T'as gagné tu m'a réveillé ! Mais il est que 7 heures et demi, tu exagère ! " 

" C'est plutôt toi qui exagère, ca fait une demi-heure que je t'ai dit de te lever ! " dit une voix douce et moqueuse à la fois. 

Lily Potter se tenait devant la porte. Elle regarda son fils avec amusement.

" Nous devons finir de préparer les affaires. Si tu n'avais pas veillé si tard hier soir pour voir ce match ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'autorise cela une veille de rentrée des classes ! Aller, habille-toi vite ! " 

" Mais M'man, c'était les Magpies contre les Busards de Heidelberg ! " bailla-t-il.

Peine perdue, sa mère était déjà redescendue. Sa mère ? Harry rêvait-il ? Il eut une étrange impression, comme s'il était deux personnes à la fois : un Harry savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de se préparer pour retourner à Poudlard, l'autre était stupéfait de voir sa mère en vie, dans leur maison, avec son petit frère qui le tirait par la manche… Son petit frère ?

Eric Potter avait onze ans, les cheveux bruns et souples avec de profonds reflets rouges et les même yeux verts que son frère et sa mère, mais contrairement à son aîné, il ne portait de lunettes que pour lire. Il se rua dans les escaliers à la poursuite de sa mère en hurlant à Harry de se dépêcher de venir manger pour ne pas rater le train.

" Il ne part qu'à onze heure… " grogna Harry en attrapant ses lunettes. " On a tout le temps… "

Eric avait compté les jours qui le séparait de sa première rentrée à Poudlard sur un calendrier accroché au-dessus de son lit… Bien sûr, Harry était également ravi de retrouver le vieux château et ses amis, mais.. il n'avait pas de frère ! Ses parents étaient morts ! C'était impossible ! 

Et pourtant c'est avec flegme qu'il se mit à s'habiller. Puis, il passa dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette, tenta (sans résultat) de se coiffer, (et là il remarqua que sa cicatrice avait disparue !) et descendit enfin à son tour dans la salle à manger. Son petit frère, déjà en uniforme, grignotait un toast, les pieds tambourinant le carrelage tandis que sa mère dégustait tranquillement une tasse de thé. Harry donna un baiser à celle-ci avant de s'asseoir devant un bon petit déjeuner.

" Où est Papa ? " demanda Harry.

" Il finit ma valise, parce que j'ai pas réussit à la fermer. " répondit Eric.

" Tu l'as déjà finie ? " s'étonna Harry en mordant dans sa tartine de confiture. " Attends, reprit-il soupçonneux, tu es levé depuis quelle heure ? "

" Au moins cinq heures du matin ! " soupira sa mère. " Je t'ai entendu ! coupa t-elle à la mine contestataire d'Eric. Je me demande même si tu as vraiment dormi. Tu vas être épuisé ce soir ! Et tu dois te changer, tu mettras l'uniforme plus tard. " 

" Mais non, tout ira bien ! " assura Eric avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que rien ne pourrait fatiguer Eric. Il était d'une vitalité à toute épreuve ! Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au premier étage. James Potter apparu, faisant léviter la grosse malle de son fils avec sa baguette magique.

" J'ai retiré l'ordinateur portable. Tu sais que la technologie ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard… Et j'ai jugé préférable de retirer les deux feux du diable cachés sous tes serviettes de toilettes. ajouta t-il. Inutile que tu fasse sauter le cours de potions. D'ailleurs où les as-tu dégoté ? "

Eric fit la grimace, mais Harry se doutait qu'Eric les avait commandé par hiboux postaux le mois précédent. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé un gros catalogue dans la chambre d'Ellen cet été… James Potter eut un sourire qui en disait long et s'occupa de sortir la malle pour l'installer dans la voiture avant de rejoindre sa famille autour de la table. 

C'était étrange. Harry connaissait cette Ellen, et pourtant il savait qu'elle n'existait pas, comme Eric. Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas au cou de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Comment pouvait-il être si tranquille ?

Sous le harcèlement d'Eric, Harry monta enfin remplir sa propre malle. Il avait mis dans un coin ce qu'il lui fallait ses vêtements, uniformes, livres, ustensiles de magie, son balai, le superbe Eclair de Feu que lui avait offert son parrain, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Enfin, à huit heures et demi, il furent tous prêt à partir et Lily Potter s'installa au volant de la voiture.

Le trajet durait un peu plus d'une heure et demi, et il fut tel qu'Harry se l'était imaginé : rempli de commentaires d'Eric. Serait-on bientôt arrivés ? Ellen sera t-elle déjà là ? Dans quel wagon s'installeraient-ils ? Harry le laisserait-il assister aux entraînements de Quidditch ? Hermione aurait-elle l'autographe de Victor Krum comme elle l'avait promis ? Dans quelle maison serait-il ? S'il n'était pas à Gryffondor, Harry sera quand même là pour l'aider, hein ? Même s'il allait à Serpentard ? Et qui serait le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas son parrain Rémus cette année…

Tout ceci, Harry l'avait déjà entendu cent fois. Avec ses parents, il avait bien sûr rassuré son frère. Mais allez calmer Eric…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres, une bonne demi-heure en avance. La cage d'Hedwige perchée sur la malle d'Harry, ils s'avancèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ invisible aux yeux des moldus. La splendide locomotive rouge était là comme à l'accoutumée. Une fillette vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier crème couru vers eux.

" Harry ! Eric ! " 

Elle se jeta dans leur bras, puis entraîna Eric dans une ronde tourbillonnante en hurlant :

" Ca y est ! Ca y est ! On va à Poudlard ! "

" Du calme Ellen… " soupira une voix grave.

Le grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui suivait Ellen s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher. Il avait l'air grave mais un sourire détendait son visage. Il embrassa Lily Potter et James l'enlaça affectueusement.

" Sirius ! Je suppose que vous avez du vivre la même matinée infernale que nous ! "

" En effet ! " répondit une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs qui accompagnait Sirius. " Nous sommes là depuis 10 heures. "

Harry embrassa son parrain et sa marraine avec plaisir, tandis que les plus jeunes lançait un " bonjour " strident avant de se remettre à sautiller sur place. 

L'autre partie de Harry qui ne comprenait pas où il était examina Sirius. C'était bien son parrain. S'il n'était jamais allé à Azkaban, dans cette réalité-là, les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à marcher et la cicatrice que l'on pouvait remarquer près de son oreille gauche rappelaient les terribles souffrances qu'il avait enduré sous la torture de Voldemort. Jamais Pettigrow n'avait été le gardien du secret des Potter. Jamais Sirius n'avait révélé leur cachette. Si il était encore en vie, c'est parce que Voldemort avait tenté de se servir de lui comme appât. Mais l'action conjugué des fidèles de Dumbledore (dont les parents de Harry) avait eut raison du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Sirius avait mis plus d'un an à se remettre seule la profonde dévotion de ses amis et de Viviane, Médicomage réputée, lui avait permis de retrouver la santé et de calmer les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient encore parfois. Il boitait péniblement et ne pouvait se passer de sa canne. Les dommages magiques qu'il avait subi ne pouvaient être entièrement soignés, ni par la magie, ni par la médecine moldue, deux domaines où excellait son épouse. Mais il avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Viviane, et Ellen était née presque en même temps qu'Eric. Les deux anniversaires étaient d'ailleurs toujours fêtés ensemble. Pour quatre jours de différence, on allait pas faire trop de chichis. Ellen était une petite sœur pour Harry, et un double pour Eric. Impossible de les séparer, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Ellen avait les cheveux clairs, presque blonds. Quand Sirius grognait en se demandant d'où elle les avait hérité, Karen lui montrait des photos d'elle-même plus jeune, avant que ses cheveux ne foncent, ainsi que de ses parents. Le grand-père maternel de Karen, un médecin moldu, avait eut les cheveux couleur de soleil. Par contre, Ellen ressemblait davantage de visage à Sirius.

Viviane félicita Harry pour sa nomination en tant que capitaine des Gryffondors. Il se lança alors dans une présentation des mesures qu'il avait préparé pour l'entraînement de l'équipe.

" Ce que Dubois n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est de former les plus jeunes. Nous devons nous trouver un nouveau gardien, et puis, c'est la dernière année des jumeaux et des filles il faut former des poursuiveurs et des batteurs pour l'an prochain. " 

As-tu déjà des idées ? " demanda Sirius.

Harry allait répondre quand les cris d'Eric et Ellen le coupèrent. Et Harry eut le pressentiment que les ennuis commençaient. Les deux enfants étaient montés sur la locomotive rouge et Ellen réclamait une photo.

" Descendez de là tous les deux ! " cria Mme Potter.

" Une photo ! S'il te plaît Maman ! " répondit Eric. " Avec des effets ce sera mieux ! " 

Ellen agita sa baguette magique et aussitôt des nuages de fumée coloré, parsemés d'éclairs, surgirent de la cheminée à coté de laquelle ils étaient perchés. Un employé de la gare surgit en trombe, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante.

" Voulez-vous descendre, les enfants ! Mais où sont vos parents ! " 

James Potter se racla la gorge mais le cheminot grimpait déjà pour faire descendre Eric et Ellen. Viviane avait sorti un appareil photo, " Sans ça on aura pas la paix ", mais au moment où elle appuya sur le bouton, une explosion de couleurs plus forte que les autres souffla à la figure de l'employé qui dégringola de la locomotive. James le rattrapa, et Lily Potter explosa de colère.

" Eric ! Ellen ! Si vous n'êtes pas descendus dans deux secondes, je vous ramène à la maison ! " 

La terrible menace agit instantanément. Les deux enfants, penauds, se retrouvèrent sur le quai, tandis que Sirius calmait la cheminée de la locomotive d'un coup de baguette. Le cheminot, furieux, se tourna vers les parents, mais il se calma en les reconnaissant. 

" Ho ! Monsieur et Madame Potter.. Monsieur Black… Ce sont vos enfants ? … Ha… Hé bien… Espérons que vous serez plus sages dans le train ! " 

Sirius et les parents de Harry travaillaient au ministère de la Magie et étaient plutôt connus chez les sorciers. James Potter était un Auror réputé et Sirius Black le capitaine de la Brigade Magique. Quand à Lily Potter, elle venait d'accéder au poste de vice-ministre du département de la Justice Magique. Les adultes s'excusèrent longuement et passèrent un savon aux deux garnements, qui promirent d'être " très très sages ". Mais Lily poussa un soupir et souffla à son fils aîné :

" J'ai peur que ton frère et Ellen ne soient les dignes héritiers de leurs pères à Poudlard… " 

" Ils auront du mal à battre les jumeaux Weasley, Maman ! "

" Je crains que tu ai tort… Regarde, on s'est fait remarquer ! " 

En effet, les feux d'artifices qui avaient jaillit de la locomotive avaient attirés les regards. Harry vit Hanna Abbot et Susan Bones, des camarades de Poufsouffle, qui riaient en lui faisant un signe. Il sourit gauchement et suivi sa famille à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui :

" Harry ! Harry ! " 

C'était Hermione, qui le rejoignit en poussant son chariot avec sa malle.

" Hermione, comment vas-tu ? " 

" Très bien ! Bonjour Madame Potter ! " dit-elle à cette dernière avec effusion.

" Bonjour Hermione ! " répondit-elle. " Félicitations à la nouvelle préfête ! "

Hermione rougit de fierté. Elle admirait beaucoup Lily Potter, et depuis sa promotion, cela était devenu de l'adulation pure et simple. Hermione eut à peine le temps de saluer James, Sirius et Viviane (qu'elle admirait également : elle avait confié à Harry qu'elle aimerait également poursuivre des études moldue en plus des études de sorcellerie, comme Viviane, doublement diplômée. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.), qu'Eric lui réclamait l'autographe de Victor Krum promis. Elle lui tendit une photo dédicacée avec un petit rire.

" Je lui ait demandé dès que je suis arrivée en Bulgarie, pour ne pas oublier. C'était superbe là-bas ! Sa famille possède un manoir près d'un lac j'ai assisté à quatre matches bulgares et aussi celui des Vautours contre les Bombes de Bruxelles. "

" Ah oui ! " dit Harry. " J'ai lu ça. Les Vautours ont encore gagnés. Normal avec un attrapeur comme Krum ! Leur batteur va mieux ? " 

" Dix jours de coma et deux mois d'arrêt de vol. " commenta Hermione.

Les Bombes de Bruxelles avaient un nouveau batteur particulièrement efficace… Harry parla du match des Magpie, la meilleure équipe d'Angleterre à ses yeux, tout en aidant les adultes à charger les malles au milieu du convoi. Mais Hermione expliqua qu'elle devait se rendre à l'avant du train avec les autres préfets, et elle les quitta en promettant de venir les voir après sa réunion.

" Hé ! C'est Cédric ! " hurla Ellen. 

Cédric Diggory, le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, venait d'arriver avec la ravissante Cho Chang, sa petite amie, également attrapeuse des Serdaigle. Harry eut un pincement au cœur, mais salua avec joie les deux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci serrèrent la main avec émotion des Black et des Potter, qui félicitèrent Cédric pour son exploit de l'année précédente. Ellen, toute rose, lui demanda un autographe, ce qu'il lui promis.

" Tu es préfet en chef cette année ? " demanda Harry. 

" Oh non, j'avais prévenu Madame Chourave que je ne voulais pas me surcharger de travail… Il y a encore l'équipe de Quidditch dont je dois m'occuper… " 

" Au fait, félicitations pour ton poste de capitaine, Harry ! " dit Cho. " Le père de Ced l'a appris par ta mère. " 

Le père de Cédric dirigeait le Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, et rencontrait souvent les parents de Harry. Cédric aida Cho à s'installer avec ses amies de Serdaigle, avant de rejoindre Hermione dans le compartiment des préfets. Harry, Eric et Ellen eurent bientôt terminé leur propre installation, ainsi que celles des cages d'Hedwige et Raoul, la chouette mâle d'Ellen. Il redescendirent sur le quai auprès de leurs parents. Le train partait dans moins de quinze minutes. Leurs parents parlaient avec Frank et Emma Londubat, les parents de leur ami Neville. Franck était un Auror, comme James. Neville et sa sœur Jennifer, en deuxième année à Serdaigle, leur adressèrent un grand sourire et Neville demanda à Harry où était Ron.

" Il ne devrait plus tarder. " répondit Harry.

Mais il était difficile de distinguer quelqu'un sur le quai tant la foule était devenue dense aux abords du train. Une famille indienne, apparemment moldue, semblait un peu désorienté Lily Potter alla à leur rencontre. De toute évidence, la fillette qui montait dans le Poudlard Express était très angoissée. Lily Potter lui proposa de monter dans le même compartiment que ses enfants, puisque c'était un des rares où il restait de la place. Ellen commença tout de suite à bavarder avec la petite Nejma. 

Harry scrutait le quai, mais toujours pas de Weasley en vue. Son père lui conseilla de monter et de continuer à lui parler à la fenêtre du train. 

" Bonne chance pour la saison de Quidditch, Harry ! " lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

" Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent capitaine, comme ton père ! " approuva Sirius.

" Bien sûr qu'il sera le meilleur ! " affirma Eric. " Gryffondor va gagner avec 300 points d'avance ! " 

Harry éclata de rire. Mais son père ait un visage très sérieux quand il se tourna vers le petit frère.

" Je t'en prie, Eric, sois sage. Je sais que tu as envie de t'amuser, mais.. N'ai pas d'ennui, d'accord ? " 

" Essaie de veiller au grain, Harry. " demanda Sirius à son filleul. " Ces petits monstres sont dix fois pire que toi. " 

" Merci bien ! " s'exclama Harry, vaguement vexé.

" De toute façon vous êtes les derniers à pouvoir leur demander d'être sages quand on sait ce que VOUS avez été durant votre scolarité ! " intervint sèchement Viviane.

Sirius et James eurent un air embarrassé. Viviane sourit et embrassa son mari. La mère de Harry s'approcha :

" Je crois que voilà les Weasley ! " 

En effet, Harry les aperçut, courant vers les portes du train. Il ne restait que trois minutes avant le départ. Avec l'aide de James Potter et d'un employé de la gare, Mr Weasley chargea les quatre malles de ses enfants et les poussa dans le train. Mais Mrs Weasley rouvrit la porte et fourra un grand sac dans les mains de son fils Ron.

" Ce sont vos pique-niques ! Au revoir mes chéris ! " 

Elle salua Harry et les autres à la fenêtre alors que le train s'ébranlait. Une cacophonie de cris retentit de toute part, parents et enfants se saluant avec enthousiasme, et larmes pour certain.

" Ne pleure pas ! " dit Ellen à Nejma. " Poudlard est le bel endroit du monde. Tu verra, tu détestera les vacances d'été dans une semaine. "

" C'est comment, cette école ? " demanda Nejma en séchant ses larmes. " Tu y a déjà été ? " 

" Oh, non ! " rit Ellen. " Mais je l'ai attendu toute ma vie d'y aller. " ajouta t-elle devant les sourcils froncés de la fillette.

Harry regarda sa famille disparaître au bout du quai. Il se sentait tellement bien ! La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Ron et Ginny Weasley entrèrent.

" Salut Harry ! Salut les petits ! " s'exclama le rouquin.

" On est plus des petits puisqu'on va à Poudlard ! " rétorqua Eric avec un air faussement supérieur.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Le voyage fut paisible au début, mais quand Ellen et Eric eurent fini d'expliquer à Nejma comment se déroulait la scolarité à Poudlard, aidés par Ginny et les garçons qui en savaient quand même un peu plus long qu'eux, ils décidèrent de vadrouiller dans le couloir. 

Ils virent donc leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Melody, (qui était cette fille ? se demanda Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu… Mais si, il la connaissait… Les cheveux bouclés, la peau cuivrée, elle était candidate pour le poste de gardienne et étudiait les Runes au lieu de la Divination, comme Hermione, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien…), retrouvèrent Hermione et les préfets qui n'avaient pas fini leur réunion (" m'est avis qu'elle va avoir beaucoup de réunions cette année " souffla Ron), puis se dirigèrent vers un compartiment où de nombreux septièmes années des quatre maisons s'étaient regroupés, attirés par une musique tonitruante.

Lee Jordan avait amené un Diapason à Musique avec les derniers tubes des groupes les plus populaires. Fred dansait avec Angelina, debout sur les banquettes. Lee tentait de faire de même avec une Serpentard tellement morte de rire par ses mimiques et ses contorsions qu'elle était pliée en deux. George dansait avec l'une des poursuiveuses de Poufsouffle, Katie avec un des batteurs de Serdaigle, en essayant de ne pas heurter les quatre autres debout sur les banquettes. Quand à Alicia, elle se dandinait bras dessus, bras dessous avec trois élèves de Poufsouffle à l'entrée du compartiment.

Ils restèrent un moment avec eux, puis retournèrent vers leur compartiment, car ils étaient bien trop nombreux en un si petit endroit. 

Un gros chat angora blanc surgit alors et Ellen l'attrapa. Une fille aux cheveux blonds pâles le poursuivait.

" Merci ! " soupira la fille. " Ce gros idiot de Vincent lui a fait peur. Viens là, Artemis… "

" Elle est magnifique ! " souffla Ellen.

La fille eut un petit sourire flatté. 

" Mes parents me l'ont offert à mon anniversaire. Je vais la remettre dans son panier, ça vaut mieux. "

Elle se dirigea vers un compartiment d'où sortit le garçon le plus antipathique de Poudlard aux yeux de Harry : Drago Malefoy.

" Serena ! Tu l'as récupérée ? "

Il s'interrompit en voyant les autres.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? " gronda t-il. " Serena ne t'approche pas de ceux-là ! " jeta t-il à la fille qui devait être sa sœur.

" Le train n'est pas à toi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! " répondit sèchement Ron.

Malefoy renifla avec dédain. Crabbe et Goyle sortirent également du compartiment.

" Apparemment, les rats se multiplient ! " cracha t-il en regardant Eric, Ellen et Nejma.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Eric vit rouge.

" Qui tu traites de rats, espèce de larve de Veracrasse ! " s'écria t-il.

" Tu devrai mettre en garde ce morveux, Potter. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver au petits nouveaux dans le château. Y'a des tas de coin dangereux… " 

Ron et Harry blêmirent de colère à cette menace, mais Ellen le regarda avec mépris, et lâcha :

" Espérons que t'en trouvera un où vous vous débarrasserez de vos vers ! " 

Tous les yeux se posèrent par terre, suivant le regard de la fillette. Eric faisait nonchalamment battre sa baguette sur la paume de sa main, et au lieu d'avoir des lacets, les chaussures des trois garçons étaient ornées de vers de terre. La fillette blonde poussa un cri d'horreur et s'enferma dans le compartiment tandis que les trois Serpentards sautillaient pour se débarrasser des bestioles avec des mimiques dégoûtées. 

Hilares, Harry et les autres quittèrent le wagon rapidement avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Malefoy tambourinait à la porte du compartiment en ordonnant à sa sœur d'ouvrir.

De retour dans leur compartiment, Harry dut faire la leçon aux deux enfants, mais même avec l'arrivée d'Hermione qui avait eut vent de l'affaire (plusieurs compartiments avaient entendu les cris des Serpentards), Eric et Ellen n'eurent aucun regret. Ce que Ron et Harry comprenaient très bien.

A l'arrivée à Poudlard, Harry dirigea Eric, Ellen et Nejma vers Hagrid, qui eut un petit rire :

" Alors voilà le deuxième petit Potter et la miss Black… Vous m'avez l'air trop mignons pour être les petits monstres qu'étaient vos pères ! "

Eric et Ellen firent leur plus beau sourire et Harry se détourna avec un soupir, convaincu qu'Hagrid découvrirait bientôt la vrai nature de son frère et d'Ellen. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne renverseraient pas les barques des premières années…

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et il ne semblait pas y avoir eut d'accident quand les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle où tous les élèves attendaient. Harry croisa les doigts, mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir Eric et Ellen atterrir à Gryffondor. Par contre, il remarqua la tête de certains professeurs McGonnagal eut une grimace en voyant Ellen puis Eric se jeter à son cou en le rejoignant à leur table le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Bibine échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet et Rogue eut une moue dégoûtée. Nejma fut envoyée à Serdaigle et Serena Malefoy rejoignit son frère à Serpentard.

Dès le jour suivant, un mardi, les craintes muettes des professeurs, de Harry et de ses parents furent concrétisées. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie, qu'Harry eut en première heure de l'après-midi, fut animé par un événement étrange : le professeur Binns se mit à changer de couleur le gris spectral de son ectoplasme devint jaune, puis vert, puis bleu, changeant en permanence comme un kaléidoscope. 

Le cours dut être interrompu, mais c'était déjà l'heure de la pause quand il prit conscience que quelque chose clochait, et les cinquième années attirèrent les autres élèves par leurs éclats de rire. Le professeurs Binns, furieux, s'enfuit en traversant les murs pour se plaindre au directeur. Harry avait deviné qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que des jumeaux ou de son frère et d'Ellen. Il en eut la confirmation le soir même dans la grande tour des Gryffondors.

Ellen et Eric avaient demandé à Fred et Georges Weasley des conseils pour atteindre les fantômes. Ils avaient cru que leur sortilège avait échoué, car ils l'avaient préparé la nuit et jeté lors de la première heure de cours. Mais en fin de compte, le sort avait agit avec retardement. La contrepartie était que le professeur Binns ne revint pas en cours avant le surlendemain, et ce fut Dumbledore lui-même qui donna cours aux deuxièmes, quatrième et septième années le lendemain, ce que tous les autres élèves leur jalousèrent, même si le vénérable directeur se perdit un peu dans les notes du professeur fantôme.

Cet exploit fut vite renouvelé durant la semaine, et on vit les différents fantômes de Poudlard devenir, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, de toutes les couleurs, et même avec des motifs étranges. Voir Nick avec des rayures écossaises ou le Gros Moine avec des petites fraises ou des oiseaux sur fond vert vif était de la plus grande drôlerie, mais ce fut surtout le spectacle du Baron Sanglant constellé de pois puis de petits cochons roses qui déchaîna l'hilarité. Les fantômes, quand ils se découvraient frappés par ce mal, fuyaient se cacher. 

Seule Mimi Geignarde fut ravie de se montrer partout dans le château il faut dire qu'elle avait eut la chance de tomber sur un des premier essais d'Eric et Ellen, et restait d'un beau bleu profond, avec des filets de lumières qui la traversait comme des étoiles filantes. 

" Pour une fois qu'elle est de bonne humeur et sort de ses toilettes ! " remarqua Ron.

Fred et George déclarèrent que même eux n'avaient eut une si brillante idée pour distraire le cours de Binns, sans se faire prendre en plus, et déclarèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé leurs héritiers spirituels. Ce fut pour cela qu'ils prirent Eric et Ellen à partie à la fin de la semaine, et Harry les vit leur donner un parchemin, mais il ignorait ce que c'était. Ah, mais si, c'était la carte du Maraudeur ! Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Pourquoi tout lui semblait si étrange ? 

Hermione et les autres préfets entrèrent en fureur, mais ils eurent le bec cloué quand Fred fit remarquer qu'aucun points n'avaient été retenus à leur maison.

Le samedi suivant, Harry convoqua tous les volontaires à la sélection de Quidditch. Eric et Ellen avaient passé un très mauvais cours de potion, mais avaient réussit à faire dégringoler Rusard dans les escaliers le mercredi, sans se faire voir, et le vendredi à renvoyer un vase à Peeves qui s'était assommé contre un mur, la tête coincée dedans. Tous les élèves de première année les avaient acclamés, mais ils avait perdus cinq points à cause du vase brisé. Rogue n'avait même pas pris en compte le fait que le-dit vase avait d'abord été jeté par Peeves…

" Et en plus, Flitwick l'a réparé d'un claquement de doigts ! " ronchonna Ellen

Harry sourit tandis qu'il se rendait sur le terrain, ses amis le suivant de près. Quand il vit une bonne partie des Gryffondors sur le terrain, il grimpa sur un banc, entouré de ses coéquipiers et demanda à ce que les volontaires s'avancent. Il rabroua gentiment Eric et Ellen qui s'étaient avancés.

" L'année prochaine ! " dit-il.

" Mais on veut faire l'entraînement des suppléants dès cette année ! " se plaignit Eric.

Katie remarqua que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, elle même ayant été suppléante en deuxième année. Harry voulu reprendre la parole, mais il eut le tourni. Il allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber du banc.

Il entendit Ron et Hermione l'appeler mais leurs voix se déformait… Eric et Ellen, devant lui, devinrent des images pâteuses, les élèves et le terrain se brouillèrent, dégoulinèrent… Une partie de lui mourut… Celle qui avait une famille… La cicatrice réapparut, il le sentit sur son front… La lumière disparut, il voulu crier pour retenir ses amis, ses parents… Mais il sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses parents furent tués, Cédric aussi, Sirius fut enfermé douze ans à Azkaban, Neville fut recueilli par sa grand-mère en larmes et n'eut jamais de sœur, et tant et tant d'élèves disparurent dans le néant, comme Eric et Ellen… 

Harry rouvrit les yeux, fiévreux… Une main apaisante le tenait à l'épaule. Dumbledore, au côtés du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Figgs le regardait avec inquiétude. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il voulu parler mais Dumbledore retint son geste pour se relever.

" Doucement Harry, doucement. Ecoute-moi : tout ce que tu as vu était un rêve. Cela n'existe pas. "

" Vous savez ce que j'ai vu ? "

" Non, " répondit le vieux sorcier, " mais cela n'a pas d'importance car cela n'existait pas. " 

" Mais... J'avais un petit frère… Et Ellen.. Mes parents… Cédric… "

Le professeur McGonagall détourna la tête, s'essuyant les yeux..

" Harry, ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme si tu étais entré dans le miroir du Rised. Tu te souviens ? Cela est faux, et ne peut que te rendre fou. "

" Non... C'était vrai… Les parents de Neville étaient vivants… " bafouilla t-il.

Dumbledore soupira, aidant Harry à s'asseoir. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Tu as en partie raison. Tu as vu ce qu'il se serait exactement passé si ton plus profond désir avait été la réalité. C'est quelque chose de très douloureux qui vient de t'arriver. Un accident inconsidéré. J'aurai du garder cette sphère avec moi, cessez de vous en vouloir, Arabella ! " dit-il à la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui se tordait les mains.

" Au moins elle ne s'est pas brisée. " dit Harry en reniflant.

" Hum… Cette sphère est incassable, Potter. " fit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ferma les yeux. La douceur des lèvres de sa mère, la main de son père dans ses cheveux, le poids d'Eric sur son dos, Ellen qui l'enlaçait de joie de le retrouver, Sirius et Viviane leur disant au revoir, Cédric vainqueur du tournoi, ces élèves qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu à Poudlard et qui pourtant étaient aussi réels que Ron et Hermione quelques instants avant…

" Tout ceci n'existe pas. " répéta fermement Dumbledore en répondant ainsi à ses interrogations muettes.


	5. Dispute et régime de chien

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Spoilers** : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments.

**Résumé** **général : Imaginez-vous regardant dans une boule de cristal. Vous apercevez la couverture d'un livre : _« Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix_ ». Le livre s'ouvre, et les pages se tournent d'elles-mêmes... Parfois elles restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que vous lisiez plusieurs paragraphes, d'autre fois seulement quelques lignes… En fait, voici de faux extraits du futur tome cinq.**

  
**Disclaimer** : Harry n'est pas à moi ! Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius, ni Rogue, ni… Bon, je ne vais pas faire la liste, d'ailleurs personne ne me croirai si j'affirmais le contraire. Et je ne gagne rien avec, qu'on se le dise !

**Nouveaux extraits** : Disputes et régime de chien 

***

Avec les Kneazles, puis les Crups, d'adorables versions magiques des chats et des chiens, cela changeait agréablement des monstres habituels du professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Mais les élèves déchantèrent quelques semaines après la rentrée quand Hagrid leur présenta, enthousiaste, des griffons.

"Mais il ne se souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avec les hippogriffes ? "marmonna Ron.

"Mais je te répète que c'est un préfet, c'est tout !" s'époumona Hermione.

"C'est ça, personne ne va te croire, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre !"

"La vérité c'est que tu es jaloux, c'est comme avec Viktor !" 

"Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas jaloux !" hurla Ron en devenant un peu plus rouge.

"Alors pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire et que tu brailles comme un abruti ? " cria t-elle, furieuse, avant de monter dans son dortoir sous les yeux amusés de l'assistance.

"Parce que je trouve ça indigne de ta part, moi qui croyais que l'amitié voulait dire quelque chose pour toi !" continua Ron pour qu'elle l'entende.

Il y eut un silence. Ron sembla se rendre compte qu'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. 

"Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ?" s'exclama t-il, le regard mauvais.

"Ron, tu sais, je crois que tu a un peu forcé là-dessus… " commença Harry

"Ha, non, Harry, tu ne va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?"

"Ben, elle n'avait quand même pas tord, vous disputer pour ça…"

"Alors là, je suis choqué, Harry, moi qui pensais que notre amitié valait plus que cela, mais prendre son partie, non mais tu débloque, ce type est à Serdaigle et il a deux ans de plus qu'elle !"

"Ron" essaya encore Harry "là, ça ne va plus du tout…"

"Ho ! Très bien, j'ai compris, on ne peut rien te dire !" renifla Ron avec mépris, et il monta dans le dortoir sans plus jeter un regard à personne.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. C'était Poudlard qui se moquait de la magie ! (Variante sorcière de "c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité")

"Il sont complètement amoureux." dit Lavande avec un sourire amusé.

Elle et Parvati étaient à une table, leur jeu de tarot étalé devant elles.

"Ho, non, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez interrogé les cartes !"

Elles pouffèrent avec un groupe de filles de sixième année assises avec elles.

"Mon pauvre Harry !" fit Lavande "Pas besoin de cartes pour ça !"

"Ca crève les yeux ! " ajouta Parvati avec commisération.

Harry leur jeta un œil. Toute les filles le regardait avec un même air amusé et moqueur, genre "Vous les garçons, vous ne comprenez rien !"

"Mais si tu veux on peut te prédire quand ils se mettront ensemble" dit Parvati

"Ou si ça durera."

"Combien d'enfants ils auront."

"Stop, stop, j'y crois pas à ces salades !" s'exclama Harry.

Aussitôt, Lavande et Parvati abandonnèrent leur sourire, vexées. Lavande se leva et lui passa devant le nez.

"Ben, tu devrais !"

Seamus la suivit et lança à Harry, avec un regard persuasif :

"Elle a raison sur ce point!"

Harry n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand la Divination intéressait Seamus ?

"Tout ce que j'ai prédis sur leur relation s'est révélé rigoureusement exact." déclara Parvati qui s'était levée elle aussi, en désignant du menton Lavande et Seamus qui se disaient bonsoir.

Elle eut une petite moue méprisante et se dirigea vers les escaliers à son tour.

Harry resta muet, et les filles de sixième année pouffèrent dans leur coin.

Sirius devint vite ma mascotte des Gryffondors, et même les autres élèves l'aimaient bien, surtout les plus jeunes. On le caressait, lui donnait du "_gentil chien-chien", du "__il est beau le Sniffle !" ou du "_donnes la papatte_ __!". Il se supportait avec philosophie, entre rire et apitoiement, mais les trois amis ne le plaignait pas trop. Et Harry était très heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sa présence le rassurait, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable de faire dormir son parrain dans la salle commune. _

Au début il avait dormi au pied du lit de Harry, mais Ron avait fait remarqué que non seulement il ronflait, mais il couinait et jappait dans son sommeil. Il avait avoué être encore sujet aux cauchemars et avait donc élu domicile près du feu de la salle commune. Bien vite, certains élèves avaient imaginé un panier pour Sniffle, et celui-ci dormait désormais sur un moelleux édredon et non plus sur le tapis.

Surtout, il se faisait affreusement gâter. Patacitrouilles, Fizbizz, Chocogrenouilles, il avait vite montré ses préférences. Il se voyait offrir de beaux morceaux de viande sous les tables aux repas, mais réussissait à éviter tous les pièges, dragées de Bertie Crochue ou tartes ensorcelées des jumeaux Weasley : il avait vraiment un flair exceptionnel pour ça. Tous les élèves l'adorait et lui offraient des douceurs. Et pas seulement par les élèves. Même certains professeurs comme Chourave, Flitwick et bien sûr Hagrid lui offrait des gâteaux ou des bonbons. 

Le seul problème était les os pleins de viande qu'Hagrid amenait régulièrement. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser sans éveiller les soupons de leur ami. Le plus souvent, ils les refilaient à Crockdur, qui était véritablement en adoration devant Sirius, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé pour jouer avec le gros chien du garde-chasse. 

Ron disait en riant que bientôt Sirius aurait tellement repris du poids qu'il devrait faire un régime amaigrissant. On n'en était pas encore là, mais il avait bien meilleure mine, tant sous forme humaine que canine. 

Même le professeur McGonagall ne cacha pas longtemps son affection pour lui. Seul Rogue ne supportait pas l'intérêt de chacun pour le chien noir et refusait toujours de le laisser entrer dans sa classe. 

"Ca vaut mieux," confia Hermione aux deux garçons "j'aurai peur qu'il se jette sur Rogue au moindre prétexte, quand il est si odieux avec nous, par exemple."

"Peur ?" s'exclama Ron. "Mais ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie !"


End file.
